Conventionally, as a conventional counter flow method heat exchanger of this type, the present applicant proposed a heat exchanger described in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Application No. 8-75385.
Hereinafter, the heat exchanger is described with reference to FIGS. 44, 45 and 46.
As shown in FIG. 44, for forming parallel air flow passages on one side of flat plate 101 made of paper and the like, end ribs 102a that are disposed obliquely at substantially the same angles are provided in the vicinity of inlets and outlets of the air flow passages, and center ribs 102b connected to end ribs 102a are provided in the center portion for forming counter flow portions. End rib 102a and center rib 102b form substantially S-shaped rib 102.
Furthermore, also on the rear surface of plate 101, similar to S-shaped ribs 102 provided on the front surface, substantially S-shaped ribs 103 each composed of end rib 103a and center rib 103b are provided in a way in which end ribs 103a on the rear surface are respectively disposed obliquely with respect to end ribs 102a on the front surface, and center ribs 102b provided on the front surface are disposed intersecting center ribs 102b provided on the rear surface. Unit member 104 is configured by integrating S-shaped ribs 102 and 103 by using resin.
Between unit members 104, cut plate 105 made of paper and the like that was cut in a predetermined dimension is inserted. Unit member 104 and cut plate 105 are laminated so that the air flow passages A and the air flow passages B are formed alternately to form a heat exchanger. Fluid flowing in the air flow passage A and fluid flowing in the air flow passage B exchange beat by way of plate 101 and cut plate 105.
As an attachment structure of handle 106 used for attaching and detaching this type of heat exchanger to equipment and carrying the heat exchanger, for example, as shown in FIG. 47, a handle provided as a separate member on at least one end surface of the both end surfaces in the laminating direction has been known.
In such a conventional heat exchanger, since ribs other than plate 101 of unit member 104 are solid, weight is heavy and material cost is high.
Since plate 101 made of paper and the like and ribs are integrated with each other by using resin, it is difficult to classify a plurality of materials for recycling, and thus a recycling property is low.
Furthermore, a sealing property of the air flow passages A and the air flow passages B is deteriorated because of accuracy defect in cutting dimension and dislocation, and the like, of plates 101 and cut plates 105.
When unit members 104 and cut plates 105 are laminated alternately, it is difficult to laminate unit members 104 and cut plates 105 while positioning thereof in order to prevent dislocation of cut plates 105, and thus productive efficiency is low.
Furthermore, since handle 106 is provided on the end surface in the laminating direction of heat transfer plates, it is necessary to design equipment on which a heat exchanger is mounted in a way in which the direction of attaching and detaching the heat exchanger become the laminating direction, thus lowering the degree of freedom in designing of equipment on which the heat exchanger is mounted.
Furthermore, since fluid flowing in the air flow passages A and fluid flowing in the air flow passages B are opposed to each other in the central portion, although heat exchanging efficiency is improved as compared with a heat exchanger composed of only air flow passages having equal heat transferring areas that are disposed orthogonally or obliquely, the heat exchanging efficiency is still insufficient.